Petite insolente
by peachgirlx
Summary: Des années plus tard , hermione granger rencontre Severus Rogue par le plus grand des hasards dans un pub londonien. Des sentiments inattendus surgissent , vont-ils céder à leurs pulsions ?


Disclaimer: Everything's JKR's propriety.

Résumé: Quelques années plus tard , Hermione rencontre Severus Rogue dans un pub. Des sentiments inattendus surgissent alors. Sauront-ils résister à leurs pulsions ?

_Notice : Certains évènements ont été modifiés , tels que la mort de S.R ou le mariage de Ron et Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione , emmitouflée dans son duffle coat couvert de neige , frissonne. Elle pousse la porte en bois du pub ,avec un grincement étouffé par les rires et les éclats de vois provenant de l'intérieur. Enfin entrée , elle déboutonne son manteau et s'effondre sur un tabouret devant le bar , exténuée. Elle avait passé toute la sainte journée à courir dans le ministère , un dossier important devant être bouclé dans l'après midi même. Elle pouvait enfin aspirer à un peu de repos. Elle aurait pu passer directement chez elle , mais elle préférait boire en solitaire dans un pub plutôt que de se morfondre et broyer du noir dans son appartement. Le barman lui apporta un double whisky pur-feu , hermione était une habituée. D'ordinaire elle le buvait d'une traite , savourant la sensation de chaleur qui s'emparait instantanément de son corps , et de sa gorge en feu. Mais non , cette fois-ci , elle buvait à petite lampées , se délectant de chaque goutte d'alcool qui roulait sur sa langue , avant de couler et de se perdre au fond de sa gorge. Elle se délesta de son épais manteau , il faisait beaucoup trop chaud à l'intérieur du pub , elle lissa ses cheveux et replaça quelques mèches qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Satanée tignasse , elle avait encore gonflé. Soudain elle sentit une main forte se poser sur son épaule . Une voix rauque lui parvint « Excusez moi . » elle se poussa et vit l'imposante silhouette noire s'asseoir dans le tabouret libre près d'elle. Elle regarda son verre, désormais vide. Le barman s'approcha d'eux , elle lui désigna d'un signe de tête qu'elle en voulait un autre ,et l'inconnu avait commandé également un double-whiskey Pur feu. Sa curiosité piquée , elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la personne assise près d'elle. Elle la détailla de haut en bas , mais s'arrêta sur les mains blanches , posées sur le comptoir , de grandes mains d'homme à paumes larges ,elles lui semblaient étrangement familières. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage à moitié mangé par des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches et grises , tout ce qu'elle put distinguer , c'est un nez crochu. L'intéressé , qui sentit le regard posé avec insistance sur lui croisa son regard puis se détourna à nouveau . Elle émit un hoquet de surprise. Non , c'était impossible. Elle se hasarda à demander :<p>

**Pro…Professeur Rogue ?**

Severus détailla la personne qui venait de parler , elle fronçait les sourcils en une mine songeuse. Il aurait reconnu cette mimique entre mille. C'était cette bonne vielle enquiquineuse de Granger. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était incroyable de la croiser , comme ça dans un pub , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la gamine qui passait son temps la main levée à frétiller sur sa chaise. Dire que cette fille là , et la femme attablée au comptoir et enchaînant les whisky pur feu étaient une seule et même personne. Il haussa un sourcil et lui décocha un sourire en coin.

**Tiens donc , Miss Granger. Je me disais bien que cette tignasse indomptable m'était familière. Quoi que , si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais vous rencontrer dans un pub à boire en solitaire , je lui aurais probablement ri au nez. **

**Et bien , professeur , il faut croire que les gens changent et grandissent . **

**Où sont Potter et Weasley , Miss ****?**** I**l insista sur le miss , et Hermione saisit parfaitement où il voulait en venir. **Je vous ai toujours cru inséparables jusqu'à la mort. ** Une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

**Harry potter est un homme marié maintenant , professeur. Je doute que Ginny le laisse traîner à de telles heures tardives , meilleure amie ou pas. Quand à Ron , et bien je n'en ai fichtrement rien à faire.**

V**ous avez donc fini par vous rendre compte de la stupidité poussée de Weasley . pourtant je vous croy****ais proches. **Encore une phrase pleine de sous-entendu.

**C'est cela oui**. D'un ton qui signifiait que le sujet est clos.

Severus haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Ainsi donc , les relations étaient devenues houleuses entre Weasley et Granger , elle n'était pas aussi butée qu'il le pensait , ou du moins , on avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment , un poste important , bien entendu , elle était bien plus qu'ambitieuse , au ministère peut-être ? Il l'imaginait comme quelqu'un qui aimait dominer .. Légèrement éméché , il laissa ses pensées valdinguer , alors même qu'il détaillait les courbes de la jeune femme. Il se détourna soudain et se racla la gorge , c'était quand même son élève par le passé , comment pouvait-il penser à de telles choses ? Le manque sans doute. Mais il avait tout de même passé l'âge des hormones en chaleur. Mais cela faisait un bon bout de temps , et comme tout homme il avait des besoins. Hermione le tira de ses réflexions.

Professeur Rogue ?

**Pitié arrêtez de m'appeler professeur , venant de la bouche d'une fillette d'onze ans passe encore , mais vous avez passé vingt ans non de dieu , Miss granger.**

**Alors il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de m'appeler Miss granger.**

**Ce que vous pouvez être agaçante , Her… Granger. Ne m'en demandez pas plus. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas coller dix points de moins à votre maison , pour insolence. L'habitude sans doute. **Il s'esclaffa. Et Hermione sourit aussi.

**C'était le bon vieux temps, Sev … Je n'arrive décidément pas à me séparer du professeur. Je pense que j'ai encore peur que vous m'asséniez un « Comment osez vous petite insolente ! vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »** fit elle en imitant la voix de son ex- professeur.

Il sourit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. C'était un sourire à peine esquissé , mais un sourire quand même , pas un sourire en coin , ou narquois. Non un vrai. Elle avait réussi à faire sourire la chauve souris , Ah si Harry et Ron l'apprenait. Elle se projeta , dix ans en arrière , avec ses deux meilleurs amis , ils étaient inséparables en ce temps là. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle eut une pensée pour Ron , pensait-il à elle de temps à autre ? Elle chassa cette pensée , et plongea ses yeux dans l'abyme onyx de ceux de Severus. Ce n'était pas un regard provocateur , ni même hargneux , juste de la sympathie. Et reprit le cours de la conversation.

**J'aurais dis ça quelques années plus tôt , je me serais retrouvée avec une punition digne de ce nom , probablement aux cachots. **Elle lui souriait , mais était loin de s'imaginer le trouble qu'elle causa à son interlocuteur. Il ne devait pas avoir à supporter ça. Et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Trop de pensées , d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle enfonça encore plus le clou , en s'humectant légèrement les lèvres. Tous ces gestes étaient si innocents , mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer , autrement. Et sa plastique de poupée n'aidait pas. Elle avait beau avoir un corps de femme , elle se comportait comme une enfant. Et dieu que ca lui donnait envie. Il essaya de changer de sujet.

Hermione quand à elle , était tout aussi troublée , elle regardait ses mains avec attention. Elles tremblaient légèrement , par merlin pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

**Vous êtes toujours professeur à Poudlard ? **

**Pour mon plus grand malheur. J'ai l'impression que les 1 ères année sont de plus en plus petits , et stupides. C'est un vrai calvaire. Je regretterai presque les âneries de Potter et Weasley . **

**Et moi ? Avez-vous trouvé une Miss-je-sais-tout à la hauteur de la très agaçante Hermione Granger ? **

**A vrai dire , non. Pour ce qui est d'être une enquiquineuse de première , qui pose toujours trop de questions , vous êtes imbattable ma chère Miss Granger. **

**Mais que voulez vous , j'ai soif d'apprendre. Et je sentais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre beaucoup plus que les livres que je potassais.**

Pourquoi fallait-il à nouveau qu'il s'imagine des choses ? Pourquoi y avait –il toujours une connotation sexuelle dans tout ce qu'elle disait ? Une goutte de sueur perla à son front . Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait avec une telle insistance , était un coup porté au mur de froideur qu'il s'était érigé. Sa voix. Simplement sa voix. Et sa bouche. Tous deux réveillaient en lui des sensations trop longtemps enfouies. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas , il ne pourrait jamais. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec elle ? Ca tenait de l'absurde. Elle ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il fallait que ca cesse , il fallait qu'il l'éloigne , il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Déjà ses mains le démangeaient , et la vue de son cou blanc dénudé n'aidait en rien.

**Et sinon , que faites vous en ce moment ? je veux dire , vous travaillez au Ministère ? C'est drôle je vous avez toujours imaginé au ministère. J'imagine comment aurez réagi Weasley , il devait vouloir une flopée de bambins non ? je me trompe ? Mais vous êtes ambitieuse, l'alchimie était mauvaise.**

**Et bien on direz que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé , sur les deux points. **Répondit-elle d'une voix un petit peu trop aggressive.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de ron ? elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ruine tout ? Alors même que leur discussion prenait un tour intéressant. Elle s'était imaginé , passer la nuit à discuter avec lui , c'était un homme intelligent. Il avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à dire , et ils avaient tant de choses à partager , des points de vue à échanger. Et ces mains. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les tenir , entre ses paumes , tandis qu'ils rient ensemble. Et peut-être ? Elle rougit. Cela faisait longtemps que des mains d'homme n'avaient pas effleuré sa peau. Il n'était pas très bel homme , mais dégageait quelque chose , il était effrayant , charismatique ,_tentant._ Elle se surprit à l'imaginer sans la cape , sans tous ces vêtements noirs , mais de quelle couleur étaient ils ? en portait-il ? Elle rougit de plus belle. Elle venait d'imaginer Severus Rogue , sans vêtements , assurément elle devenait dingue , ou ses hormones lui jouaient un tour. Cette soirée là , elle avait certes eu des pensées vers cette homme si mystérieux , mais les chassaient aussitôt. Et là qu'elle était livrée à elle-même , ces pensées revenaient aux galop. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'idée , ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'attirance , c'était assurément le seul homme disponible en ce moment même. Rien de plus. Un besoin. Elle était simplement en manque. Passagère , une envie passagère. Mais alors pourquoi cherchait elle à se justifier ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi se justifier. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était mis à déboutonne sa cape en public , tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Attends quoi ? Elle se donna une gifle mentalement. Comment pouvait elle avoir de telles pensées ? Elle commanda d'autres whiskey pur feu et les but l'un après l'autre , d'une traite. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle s'en aille , il se faisait tard et il falllait qu'elle s'éloigne de la cause de tout ce trouble. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

**Pro… Rogue , Il faut que je m'en aille ,il se fait tard. **Bredouilla-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un pas mal assuré et tituba. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait pas mal bu. Pourrait-elle transplaner correctement ?

Rogue , en homme courtois ,et voyant bien que la jeune femme était incapable de transplaner sans risquer de se retrouver désarticulée , et l'option cheminer en plein milieu de la nuit dans les rues désertes du Londres sorcier , était bien entendu à écarter.

**Mi… Granger ! Laissez moi vous accompagner vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en état de vous concentrer assez pour transplaner toute seule. **

**Je … Si vous voulez.**

Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau , et ferma les boutons de façon gauche , négligeant quelques uns. Il posa sa main sur son bras , et il transplanèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Aussitôt arrivée elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir , elle n'avait jamais bu autant d'alcool , à jeun. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la soirée et son estomac criait famine. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se rinça la bouche , et ayant enfin repris quelque peu ses esprits , retira son manteau , et rejoignit Severus dans le salon. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils en cuir , le regard vide. Il se leva lorsqu'il vit Hermione près de lui. Elle avait les joues rougies par le froid , qui contrastait avec son teint blafard. Elle n'en était que plus belle. Elle s'approcha de lui. Ils se faisaient face.

**J'aimerais , j'aimerais vous remercier , de… de m'avoir raccompagné. **

**Ce n'est rien. Vous allez mieux ?**

Il joignit le geste à la parole en posant sa main sur son épaule légèrement dénudée. Tous deux frissonnèrent. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main. Et ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Il avait suffit qu'il la touche. Pour qu'ils cèdent aux pulsions qu'ils avaient tous deux passé la soirée à refouler. Avant qu'ils puissent réaliser quoi que ce soit. Leurs bouches se scellèrent , et leur langue entamèrent une longue danse , se cherchant , se touchant , se caressant. Leur baiser était bestial , né d'un désir pur et vif. Ils fut long , leurs bouches étaient imbriquées parfaitement , leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre , il l'entourait de ses bras. Ils ne voulaient se séparer , ils avaient peur que l'un d'eux s'échappe , qu'ils ne découvrent que ce n'est qu'un rêve , qu'un fantasme. Et ils refusaient , ils refusaient de laisser l'autre s'échapper. Ils refusaient de se heurter à la réalité de la vie. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Doucement , il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses deux joues et mit fin au baiser , tout en douceur. Ils reprirent leur souffle. Il plongea ses yeux dans cet océan chocolat, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ce fut doux , rapide , une simple caresse .Et à nouveau un baiser intense , il happait ses lèvres entre les siennes , puis à nouveau la danse effrénée de leurs langues . Mais leurs corps réclamait plus , en un clin d'œil ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre , et roulèrent tous deux sur le lit. Dans la hâte il s'arrachèrent quasiment leurs vêtements , leurs lèvres toujours liées , et enfin ils furent nus , et s'abandonnèrent complètement au plaisirs de la chair. Rien ne pourrait égaler la beauté de la nuit qu'ils passèrent tous les deux. De l'amour à l'état pur. Jamais plaisir charnel n'avait été à ce point fougueux , fort , extatique. Leurs corps entamèrent une danse endiablée qui se clôtura au petit matin , lorsqu'extenués , ils cédèrent à un sommeil réparateur et profond. Et pas un mot ne fut prononcé , du début à la fin, seuls des soupirs rauques et des cris d'extase rompirent le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Hermione se réveilla , les cheveux en bataille , et la tête lourde. Des souvenirs et des images floues de la nuit dernière lui vinrent soudain à l'esprit. Mais elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas chercher à expliquer ni comprendre , ni même se justifier. Tout ce qu'elle savait , c'est que cette nuit ,fut la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Chose qui la fit sourire. Elle se retourna pour faire face au corps de son amant nocturne , mais le lit était vide. Sur l'oreiller. Un petit mot. « Au revoir, petite insolente. Vous savez où me trouver.

Et rien de plus. Mais hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle sourit à nouveau. Toujours le même Severus Rogue , pas de sentiments , pas de regrets , pas d'explications. Et pas un adieu , mais un au revoir. Il voulait la revoir , mais était décidément trop fier pour le lui dire. Mais bon , il avait beau être son ex professeur, son cauchemar d'antan , une vrai chauve souris , elle avait tout de même vécu une nuit de folie. Elle enfila son peignoir , et se prépara un café brûlant et corsé. Le sirotant , elle se remémora la nuit de la veille , un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

* * *

><p>Toute critique constructive , commentaire ou simple mot gentil seront les bienvenus. Alors review :)<p> 


End file.
